Toshimitsu Kubo
|kanji = 久保 利光 |romanji = Kubo Toshimitsu |gender = Male |eyes = Purple |hair = Blue |family = Yoshimitsu Kubo (Younger brother) |classrank = Class 2-A |suit = Medieval-age armor |equipment = Scythes |novel debut = Volume 1 |anime debut = Season One Episode 2 |manga debut = Volume 1 |seiyuu = Takuma Terashima |voiceactor = Joel McDonald |birthdate = December 7th}} Toshimitsu Kubo (久保 利光 Kubo Toshimitsu) is a supporting character in the Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu series. He is a student in Class 2-A at Fumizuki Academy, and is considered Number Two in his Year (though if Mizuki Himeji was in Class 2-A, he would rank third). He first appeared during the first fight between Class 2-A and Class 2-F, where he fights and loses with Himeji in an Exam Summoning Battle.Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Anime Season One: Episode 2 Lifestyle He lives in a relatively tight and structured schedule, which is reflected in his high grades.Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Anime Season One:Episode 3 He even comes to school early every day and during the weekends to study and do some revisions before classes start.Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Anime Season One:Episode 4 Personality Kubo is usually calm and collected, but can become overly nervous and jittery when "exposed" to certain "stimulants" (i.e. Akihisa Yoshii). He easily misinterprets situations because of this, he thinks that Akihisa is homosexual and is trying to hit on him. He ends up having a crush on Akihisa and will stop at virtually nothing to assist Akihisa and "improve their relationship" (except when he lied to Akihisa when he was losing at a game of cards and being forced to slowly remove his clothes).Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Anime Season Two:Episode 4 When it comes to Akihisa, he can be just as crazy as Himeji and Minami; especially when Akihisa is implied to be involved with other women or men, though he will not physically punish him. Like Himeji, Kubo wrote a love letter to Akihisa (in season 1 episode 3) but didn't intend to give it to him. However, Akihisa received the love letter but Kubo didn't write his name, so it was anonymous, much to Kubo's relief. Shoukanjuu His Shoukanjuu wears a dark purple hakama, black shoulder pads, and a string of beads around his neck. He wields dual scythes. Trivia *As his grade is second only to Shouko (and by extension, Mizuki), this makes him the first male student with the highest grade in his year. *Kubo appears in Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Ja as a side character who often comes into Class F with Shouko Kirishima unannounced, much to Yuuji 's annoyance. *He is possibly bisexual, as in the OVA, he became infatuted with a female maid (who was actually a crossdressing Akihisa). **Also when his shoulder angel and devil appeared, the former argued to go for the maid, the latter argued to stay loyal to Akihisa. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Fumizuki Academy Students Category:Year 2 Students Category:Class 2-A Students Category:Kubo Family